


Cover over

by enkaychi



Series: Ideas most likely abandoned [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Organized Crime, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yunho wonders how they do it, wonders how <i>he</i> does it. It’s too cold out to be standing in an alleyway and a little too dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover over

Yunho leans against a building wall and shivers as the cold seeps into him. The torn jeans and thin T-shirt he’s wearing aren’t made for winter in Seoul. He takes a long drag from his cigarette and closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of warm smoke filling his lungs.  
  
“Lend a girl a light?”  
  
Yunho opens his eyes. His torn jeans leave him feeling cold but at least he’s in pants. The girl in front of him is clad only in a short skirt, thin stockings, and shirt cut off at the midriff. The other girls around aren’t wearing much more. Sometimes Yunho wonders how they do it, wonders how he does it. It’s too cold out to be standing in an alleyway and a little too dangerous. People tend to get a little crazy this time of year, the cold making them a little more desperate than usual but what can they do. They need the money.  
  
He pulls his lighter out of his back pocket and hands it to the girl. It’s nothing special, just a cheap bit of plastic he’d gotten at a convenience store.  
  
She cups her hands around the end of her cigarette and puffs before giving it back to him. “Thanks honey.”  
  
Yunho’s lips twitch up a little. When he first met the girl he hated the endearment. Sonmi isn’t much older than he is but the way she says honey is like an old woman talking to a child. But it didn’t take Yunho long to realize she didn’t mean anything by it. She called everyone honey. It’s one of the few English words she knows. She said she’d heard it on TV when she was younger and it just stuck with her.  
  
“How long you planning to stay out here tonight?”  
  
Yunho hums. “As long as it takes.” He means as long as it takes for most of the girls to go home, or be picked up for the night.  
  
Sonmi shakes her head, the moonlight catching on her blue and yellow highlights and the strands of her hair move. “You’re crazy.”  
  
Probably, Yunho thinks. Most people get off the street when they don’t have to be on it anymore and Yunho doesn’t. He has regulars. He could be at home waiting for one of them to call or drop by but Yunho owes these girls something and he always pays his debts.  
  
He never expected to end up where he is but no one really does. He’d wanted to be a dancer. He ran away from home with dreams of joining an entertainment company. He practiced and auditioned for months then years but he never made it. Eventually the odd jobs he did weren’t enough to support himself, no one paid much to a high school dropout, and he’d started looking too old for strangers to take pity him. He couldn’t face the shame of returning home to his parents so he’d ended up working the streets. He’d been twenty-one and these girls had looked out for him. They told him when it was safe to work, how to spot a cop, and how to tell a good customer from one that might leave you bleeding in a ditch. They’d looked out for him so now he’s looking out for them.  
  
Yunho had gotten lucky. Micky had found him pretty early and decided he liked him enough to keep him. Micky wasn’t a bad guy. He paid for Yunho’s small apartment, paid for his food, and paid all his bills. A small part of Yunho chaffed at being ‘kept’ but he’d rather be kept than spreading his legs for a different man every night. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it just isn’t something Yunho wants to do.  
  
Micky’s sweet. He touches Yunho like he’s special, kisses him like he’s something precious. He has a girlfriend but that isn’t really any of Yunho’s business. Micky has him because sometimes he wants something different. That’s okay. The girls like Micky. He brings them stuff sometimes. A new set of heels for Hyeshin one day, new bangles for Mina another. He teases them, nothing untoward, just light teases that make the girls giggle. Sonmi says he treats them like ladies, not like goods.  
  
“Your kid’s here.”  
  
Sonmi’s voice breaks Yunho out of his musings. She’s looking across the street near one of the street vendors. A dark haired boy is sitting at a table staring at them. He blushes and ducks his head when he realizes they’re looking back.  
  
Yunho scowls and pushes away from the wall. “He’s not my kid.”  
  
Sonmi laughs at him and pokes at his lips. “Don’t make that face. I’d kill for something that pretty to come visit me.”  
  
The kid is pretty. He’s tall but still rather lithe. Dark hair, large eyes, smooth pale skin. He has the prettiest mouth Yunho had ever seen, his plush pink lips forming a permanent pout. Yunho imagines how soft they would fell against his.  
  
Then he shakes his head. “He doesn't visit me. He just sits there and stares.” The kid had showed up for the last two weeks. He sits at the vendor stall and just kind of looks at them. Yunho knows the kid wants something, he’ll probably even give it to him, but he never comes over.  
  
“Are you upset that he comes to look at you or that he _only_ comes to look at you,” Sonmi asks.  
  
“I’m not upset about anything,” Yunho snaps.  
  
“Sure honey.”  
  
Yunho folds his arms over his chest. “He’s a kid,” he says stressing the last word. “He should be in school or something.”  
  
“It’s night time.”  
  
He unfolds his arms. “Cram school then!”  
  
Sonmi laughs again. “What would you know about cram school?”  
  
She’s right. It’s not like Yunho had ever gone himself.  
  
She smiles slyly. “Maybe he wants you to school him. I’m sure you’ll have a lot to teach him.”  
“Sonmi!”  
  
“Well, you’ll get your chance. Looks like he finally worked up enough courage to come over here.” She nods towards the vendor where the boy is no longer sitting down but about to cross the street. She pats Yunho’s shoulder. “Have fun honey,” she says before going to join some of the other girls.  
  
Yunho watches the kid’s progress until he’s standing in from of him. Yunho leans back against the wall and looks him up and down.  
  
The kid isn’t wearing a school uniform but Yunho thinks he’s young enough still be going. He’s looking at the ground now, not at Yunho. “Hi,” the boy says softly.  
  
“Hi,” Yunho says. He can hear some of the girls giggling in the background but doesn’t pay any attention to them.  
  
“I-,” the kid stutters. He fidgets, wringing his hands together. “How much?” he asks, the blush creeping back up his cheeks.  
  
And Yunho shouldn’t like that, he really shouldn’t. But the kid is kind of precious (and so pretty) so Yunho does like it.  
  
He places two fingers underneath the kid’s chin and lifts face. “What’s your name?”  
  
The kid’s eyes are wide and his breathing is fast. “J-Jaejoong.”  
  
“Jaejoong,” Yunho repeats. The name rolls off his tongue easily. He thinks it’s a name he could get used to saying.  
  
Yunho cups Jaejoong’s face in his hands and leans closer to the boy, stopping just before their lips touch. He can feel their breath mingling and it’s already like kissing, gentle puffs fluttering across his lips. When Yunho presses their mouths together it’s soft. Jaejoong’s lips feel like pillows against his own. Perfect pillows.  
  
He runs is tongue across the slit of Jaejoong’s moth and smiles into the kiss when Jaejoong parts is lips with a gasp.  
  
When Yunho pulls away, Jaejoong’s eyes are close and his hands are wrapped around Yunho’s wrists. His cheeks are flushed, his lips are wet, and he’s breathing harshly through his nose. Yunho strokes his cheek with his thumb. “That was free.”  
  
  
Later, when Micky picks him up from a cafe, Yunho tries not to think about Jaejoong. He slides into the passenger side of the car and sighs as he relaxes against the leather seat.  
  
Micky leans over and kisses him on the cheek. “Hey baby.”  
  
Yunho glares at him. “Don’t start that crap Park.”  
  
Micky shifts closer and slides a hand under Yunho’s shirt. “But baby-,”  
  
Yunho pulls the hand away and flicks him on the forehead.  
  
Micky jerks back, grabbing his forehead. “Ow, shit,” he says, rubbing at the quickly reddening spot.  
  
Yunho pries Micky’s fingers away from his forehead and scrutinizes the red spot. “Stop whining. You’re fine.”  
  
“I’ll probably be scarred for life,” Micky mumbles. Then he grins at Yunho. “You know, you could make it up to me,” he says suggestively.  
  
Yunho flicks him again.  
  
“Ow!” He rubs even harder now. “Fine. Sorry, Officer Jung.”  
  
Yunho huffs at him. He doesn’t need any of Yoochun’s special brand of teasing. He’d gotten enough of that from their fellow police officers when they’d first gotten this assignment. Most of it had been good natured but he’d hear too many comments about how good he’d look on his knees or on someone’s bed and sometimes Yunho just wasn’t in the mood for Yoochun’s _Yoochuness_.  
  
“You could be nicer to me you know,” Yoochun says.  
  
Yunho rolls his eyes. “I am nice to you. I haven’t told your girlfriend you’re cheating on her yet.”  
  
Yoochun scrunches up his face. “Not fair. This is a fake relationship.”  
  
Yunho flutters his eyes at Yoochun. “But baby-,”  
  
“Okay, okay. I get it.”  
  
“Finally.”  
  
Yoochun starts the car ignition. “Anything interesting tonight?”  
  
Yunho rubs his face and sighs. “No luck,” he says and tries harder not to think about Jaejoong because even if anything interesting had happened Yunho wouldn’t have noticed. That kid had messed him up, he’d lost focus.  
  
They’re almost a year and a half into this assignment and they’ve got nothing, but it’s not like they can just go around asking for Hero, they’d probably end up bloody in a ditch somewhere. They had to wait for Hero to come to Yunho. Although, at this point they weren’t sure it was going to happen and the Chief was almost ready to call the whole thing off.  
  
Yoochun and Yunho had gotten this assignment because they’d both been newly transferred to Seoul. They couldn’t use any of the other officers, the gangs knew what most of them looked like by now and anyone already undercover had to stay undercover but Yunho and Yoochun were new enough not be on anyone’s radar yet. The Chief had said Yunho was a godsend. They didn’t have much personal information on Hero but apparently he had a type and Yunho was it. It also helped that Yunho looked young enough to pass for a twenty year old.  
  
“Maybe tomorrow.” Yoochun says optimistically.  
  
“Yeah, maybe.” And Yunho can’t help but think that if Hero never comes to him and he’s off undercover work that he’ll be disappointed when he doesn’t get to see Jaejoong anymore. Then he wants to hit himself because kissing Jaejoong had been a mistake. He should’ve just sent the kid home. He really should’ve sent him home.


End file.
